Do You Remember?
by Jinxing The World
Summary: Thirrin can defeat armies,but can she survive a State Dinner? Will she and Oskan finally get together? Will there be kissing? Takes place three years after the war is won, after the first book
1. Chapter 1

Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-arm Lindenshield, Wild Cat of the North strolled lazily through the castle's rose garden. Smiling she sat down on a stone bench next to the fountain. She picked a rose from a bush, and casually sniffed it while staring into the fountain. She had gone to this very spot many times as a child. It had been her happy place where she could sit and rest when she wasn't busy riding horses, building shield walls, or sleeping through one of Maggiore Totus's lectures about the importance of having her homework done, and handed in on time.

The only thing that had changed in the garden since those days was the fountain. It used to portray a fighting bear, with a sword in it's hand, looking fierce. Now, it showed a smiling child looking up at a ferocious looking wildcat, two vampires, two snow leopards, and a werewolf. Remembering the old fountain made Thirrin remember many things, but mainly sadness. The man who the bear symbolized, to the Kingdom he was a strong man who died to save the land he loved. But to Thirrin this man was so much more. He was her father, the man who wore fuzzy slippers, and loved cats. The man who told jokes so loud that everyone in the castle could hear him, the man who told her monsters couldn't hurt her, the man who had told her that the fat old elf was real.

Turning away from the fountain Thirrin remembered why she had walked down here in the first place, she was scared. Tonight would be her first state dinner, so far she had held them off for three years, saying that the kingdom still needed much work, and that she had no time to discuss politics with old men and women of the court. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if her allies were coming, just the presence of Tharaman, Tharadan, and Grishmark would make her feel so much better. But unfortunately the only ones attending would be Dukes, Duchesses, Lords, Ladies, and other members of the court, as well as influential commoners, such as rich merchants and famous warriors.

Maggie had been preparing her for weeks, but she still didn't feel quite right. _Dad's the one who throws Dinners! Not me! _ She thought to herself over and over again. She was inexplicably frightened, not that she would admit it to anyone else… _Great, I can fight wars as a wildcat, but put me in the boots of an entertaining hostess, and I'm reduced to a mouse!_ She wondered what it would be like to be an average girl her age. She was now seventeen, and would most likely be married already, or at least have a prearranged marriage, set up by her parents, to look forward to. She wouldn't have to worry about much, other than whether or not her embroidery would be done soon, or what to cook for supper. She frowned _Actually that would be a problem for me… I'm not exactly what you would call domestic…_

She shook her head and stared back to the fountain… _Well I'm not doing anything productive here…_ she thought as she got up and walked back into the castle and headed towards her bedroom. When she arrived in her room, she sat down on her bed and looked around. It was spotless, as usual; the palace chamberlains had already taken care of that. She turned her attention to her sword. It was sheathed in its holster, on her shelf. She walked over, and grabbed it off the shelf. She sat down in a nearby chair and unsheathed it, it was already clean, but shining her sword always made her feel better and calmer. She grabbed an oiled cloth off a bin on the same shelf, and began to rub the sword. Her fingertips ran over the cool metal as she slowly wiped it clean. Her fingers would pause every once and a while over a ruby or sapphire that was encased in the metal.

The sword may have been clean to begin with, but after a half hour of scrubbing, it was shining. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Thirrin, still spaced out, almost dropped the sword. After she returned it to its leather holster and washed the shock off her face, she put on her royal persona and said, "Come in…" In a tone that said, what do you want! Into her room walked a small girl; she couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen years old. By the anxious look on her face, Thirrin guessed that she was a new palace worker, most likely a chamberlain or foot maiden. The girl curtsied deeply and waited for Thirrin to nod and allow her to speak.

"I have been sent to make sure you are properly attired for this evenings Dinner, Milady…" her voice trailed off and squeaked, she was really scared; there was no doubting that. Usually Thirrin would've chewed out any woman who tried to dress her, insisting since she was a child that she would dress herself, but today she took pity on the poor girl. She instead frowned and in a firm yet kind tone she questioned, "What's your name girl? Who sent you?" The girl, now looking like a mouse replied, " My name, Milady, is Elizabeth. The Scholar Maggiore Totus sent me. He insisted that it was important I dress you."

Thirrin sighed, "Don't listen to him… really he doesn't know his place, and just so you know, I dress myself! I do not allow people to dress me, no matter what anyone says. Please let Mr. Totus know that, and also tell him that if he pulls something like that, I will personally draw and quarter him with my four favorite horses." Elizabeth who now looked very sick nodded, curtsied, and left Thirrin alone to dress. _Now why aren't all the palace workers like that_ she wondered to herself as she looked in her closet. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thirrin sighed as she searched through her closet, _What should I wear to the dinner…_ Dresses bored her to no end, it was unfortunate that other monarchs wouldn't exactly see it acceptable for a woman to wear full amour to the dinner table…  
She finally settled on the most basic gown she owned, it was of medium length, with a skirt that fell just below her knees. The top was brown with long green split bell sleeves and the skirt too was green. The entire garment was embroidered with green thread to make an ivy type pattern.

She undressed herself and began to struggle on the dress, when she heard a knock on the door. She slid on the underskirt, and pulled on a corset. "Hmmmmm…" she hummed aloud, _Elizabeth already?_ She yelled, "Come in its unlocked…"

Fiddling with the ties and ribbons on her corset she didn't even look up as the door opened. Still not looking up from her corset, she gestured for the person to enter. A few moments passed, and she didn't hear anything, so she looked up. Standing in the doorway with his mouth wide open, was Oskan.

She almost screamed as she looked at his shocked face. She turned scarlet and babbled something along the lines of, "Please… go…. Uhhhhh… I'll be out in a… well a few… a while… okay, just ummm leave." _Oh Goddess why now of all times…_ She finished stringing her corset and pulled on her dress, concealing underneath it her sword belt. _What Maggie doesn't know won't hurt him…_

Her blush now dimmed slightly to a dull pink, and she strode out the door. Oskan was waiting for her in the hallway. Her blush reared up again and her cheeks felt hot, they both babbled mixed, "I'm sorries." And "It's not your faults." Until they both fell silent.

Thirrin closed the space between them and leaned to whisper in his ear. She looked both ways down the hallway then in a low voice she asked, " How much did you see?"

He blushed so bright red that his face matched her hair, "A lot…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Then we shall never speak of this again." Thirrin hissed through her teeth using her 'Regal Tone'. Oskan nodded and Thirrin decided to change the subject.

"So, why were you coming to see me?" she asked, her voice loosing its previous venom as she regained her self-control. He followed in suit as his blush too receded.

"I was coming to ask if you'd like my help drawing and quartering Maggie." He said with an uncharacteristically scheming look on his face.

Thirrin laughed, "Why, what did he do to you?"

"Are you ready for a story? A long story?"

"I'm ready for anything at this point." She spoke slowly and began to smile, even letting a small laugh escape her lips as she began walking towards the nearest castle exit with Oskan following beside her. _I love the way he talks…_

He sighed, "It all began this morning at breakfast, he stopped me and told me that the palace seamstress had made me a new outfit for tonight's dinner. I smiled at him and thought, 'Oh how kind of him to think of me.' And I went about my day. When I returned to my room later I found out how wrong I was. The clothes were laying on my bed, they were cranberry red and green!"

"Hey what's wrong with red and green?" Thirrin asked him with a scowl thinking about her hair and eye colors.

Oskan looked shocked for a moment then he recovered, "Nothing Thirrin, they… um… just don't look very nice on me."

Thirrin smiled, "That's right, bright colors an you don't mix. You would prefer wearing something black, brown, or midnight blue."

He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much."

She laughed and he continued his story, "Then he gets a guard to summon me to his study. When I get there he says he wants to teach me the formal ways of the court. Really it surprised me because it wasn't as if I was going to be discussing anything tonight anyway. Never the less to make him happy I listened. After I was free to leave, some of the housecarls invited me to watch them practice. I agreed because I had nothing better to do. Later Maggie summoned me again, this time under the perfectly unreasonable request to fix the way I stand! He said that I slouched too much."

"You do slouch too much!" she said now letting her softer side come out, she giggled.

Oskan frowned and straightened up his stance, he had always been taller than her, but now he seemed too tall. She turned to him and stopped walking, "I said that you did it, not that I didn't like it."

He smiled at her, and went back to his ever-slouching state. They began walking again and Oskan picked up where he left off. "That was the final straw, I raised my voice at him and demanded to know what this was all about. He smiled and said, 'If you are to one day be the consort of our Queen, you should know such things. You need to act more regal, and tonight's dinner will make an excellent practice.' And that's when I stormed off." He finished his story and blushed.

Thirrin also blushed and her mind rushed, _Is it really that obvious… does he not like me? Am I bothering him?_ Her mind had been off the dinner until now, it had been off what she must do, and all her duties as Queen… Now, all her worries were rushing back to her.

She felt the need to run away, to put distance between her and the castle, between her and her worries… In that split second she had an idea and she started to run. She ran to the stables and rushed to her large black charger, she didn't wait for a groom to help her, she saddled him and tied on his travel bags. She wished for her travel cloak, but didn't run and grab it as she mounted her horse and began to ride.

She found the path with ease, just as she had done a thousand times before. She urged her horse faster and faster, not knowing where she was going, but for the moment she was happy with anywhere but here.


	3. Chapter 3

She found her way to the path just as she had may times before, urging her horse faster and faster. She had no idea where she was going but anywhere but where she was, was fine with her. She found herself riding through town. Citizens looked up at her as she passed. Men bowed, women curtsied, and young children waved at her. They all smiled at her and looked at her with reverence and pride. She blushed, out of reflex she reached for her shield, which in her hurry she forgot to grab. There was nothing to hide her ad her blush from the many eyes of her people. Usually it was easy for her to hide while she was carrying her shield and wearing her helmet, but today she had neither.

Instead she hid behind her long red hair, there was enough of it in her face so that most of her blush was hidden, but at the same time she could still see where she was going. Not that she needed to, her horse was directing itself through the streets as though it were on a mission.

By the time she realized she was out of town, she was at the edge of the Great Forest. Looking into the dense trees she frowned, _there's no turning back now._ Right now everyone would already be back in the Banquet Hall worrying and running around looking for her. It would be much better for her to come back tomorrow with some excuse as to why she was gone. That was a better idea than returning now and disappointing Maggie.

She started into the forest along the path that she had known since she was a child. Her pace was slow and calm. She thought about the Holly and Oak Kings, as she stared up into the sky. She zoned out and let her horse go along the path. _Too bad Dad wasn't around to meet two characters straight out of his favorite story…_

She heard a voice behind her, "So your majesty… what exactly is your plan?" She grabbed her sword out of reflex before her mind registered the voice. _Oskan…_ She hadn't noticed him following her all this way, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to hear the clacking of the horseshoes of his mule Jenny.

"Honestly I don't know…" She said ignoring the sarcasm he had in his voice. She had the sudden impulse to go off the road, so she gave into it, she was silent as she negotiated her way through trees. She felt that she should be somewhere right now, not the dinner, somewhere else. She had no idea where it was, but she knew she'd know it when she saw it.

Oskan who was now riding beside her, Jenny keeping perfect step with her charger, looked at her worriedly. "Where are we going now?" he asked not even bothering to hide the concern in his voice.

"Again, Oskan, I don't know. I just have a feeling I should be going this way." She suddenly stopped her horse and got off. This was the place…she just knew it. Looking around, she walked over to a oak tree and sat on the large rock in front of it.

Oskan sighed and dismounted too. He tied up Jenny and Thirrin's charger then crossed the clearing to sit next to her. "Well." He said softly, "if you don't know what you're doing, you could at least tell me why you're doing it."

Any other time, she would've screamed that she didn't have to explain herself to anyone, but not now. She wanted him there; next to her and she didn't want to fight. So instead, she just shrugged.

"Were you angry… or scared…or worried, or sad?" He waited a few moments for her to speak, when she didn't, he continued. "Forgive the stupid question… of course you were…" he paused, "Thirrin, you need to tell me what's wrong. I may be a warlock, but I'm no mind reader… If this is about me… um walking into your room, I'm sorry. I truly am! If it makes you feel better remember the time you saw me… um… exposed…"

She blushed and didn't bother to hide it. Then she shook her head. "No it wasn't that…" She tried her hardest not to think about that night as he continued to question her.

"So what is it then?" he asked in his most persuasive tone. Then he added in a softer tone, "I've come to the point where I don't think I'll never understand women, and that women don't want to be understood, all they want is someone to listen. So please Thirrin talk to me."

Tears began to streak her cheeks, she wanted to tell him and at the same time she didn't want him to think any less of her. Finally the silence was broken, not with words like he had wanted, but with sniffles and more tears.

He understood now what was wrong, but he didn't say a word. _I knew this had to come out sometime_ he thought to himself while he moved closer to her. He slowly put his arms around her, and held her close. She turned her head into his shoulder and continued to cry. He put his lips on the top of her head, "Shhh, it's alright." He spoke softly into her fiery red hair. "You can cry if you need to… it's okay… I'm here… I'll keep you safe…"

Her tears slowed after hearing him speak. Now she stopped crying almost completely and all he could hear was a barely audible sniffle every now and then.

She felt sad and dirty for crying like that, but having his arms around her made her feel better.

"It was your Dad wasn't it… the dinner made you think of him. You miss him don't you?" he asked her slowly and calmly, his voice was as soft as fresh powder snow. She nodded slightly, not wanting her voice to break if she tried to speak a reply.

He acknowledged her answer by holding her closer and tighter to him. He put his lips back on the top of her head and ran his hand over her back slowly. They stayed like that for a while until Oskan stood up and took her hand. She didn't know where they were going, but she didn't care. She still had no idea what she was doing, but if he wanted to take the lead, she had no problem with it.

She felt horrible… weak… dirty; _At least he's the only one who had to see me this way._ They came out into a larger clearing than the one hey had been in. She looked around it and saw that it had a small stream running through it. She was about to ask him why he had brought her here when he spoke, "I… thought that maybe you'd want to was the tears off your face… My Mom used to bring me to this stream when I was younger, so I knew where it was…"

She smiled at him and nodded, some cool water would make her feel better. She cupped her hands into the cold flowing water and brought it up to her face. She splashed herself with it, getting her dress soaked, but feeling much better. She hadn't noticed that Oskan had left until she stood up and scanned the area. She didn't see him anywhere…


	4. Chapter 4

She was about to go look for him as he suddenly reappeared from the forest with Jenny and Thirrin's charger.

He smiled at her and took her hand as he let the horses go for a much needed drink. For a few minutes they said nothing, they just stood there and looked at each other. After a while in quiet Oskan spoke, "Thirrin, you shouldn't do that." He said so low and quiet she could barely hear him.

"I know…" She said quietly looking at the ground in shame, "It'll never happen again… I'm sorry." She felt more like a naughty child who had just broken something or had told a lie than a warrior queen.

Putting his hand under her chin he made her look up at him, "Not the crying, I was actually relieved that you cried, that you let some of that emotion go away. What I meant was, you shouldn't hide your feelings like you always do. It tears you apart inside to bottle all that up, and while it kills me to see you cry, its still a thousand times better than seeing you hurt."

She looked into his eyes, they were sparkling… beautiful, gorgeous with his long eyelashes. _I thought he said he wasn't a mind reader…_ He smiled and brought himself closer to her, "I worry about you…" he mused as she put her forehead on his.

It felt wonderful to have her so close to him. _Right now there are no boundaries between us_, he thought to himself, _No one knows where we are and what we're doing every single moment…We can just be._ He let her closeness fill him, he listened to her breathe and felt the closeness of her on his skin. It was more amazing than he could ever begin to dream of, he was drunk off her.

He put one hand on her lower back and the other around her waist, he ran his lips over her cheek slowly enjoying the way she tensed, the way her breathing sounded, everything about her… _I can't tell if she's scared or excited…_ Finally their lips met.

She felt his lips on hers, she felt light headed and dizzy, then she closed her eyes and everything felt perfect. Her senses melted away, there were no worries, all she could feel was him, his lips on hers, his hands on her body, his slow breathing… She moved her arm so that one was on his shoulder and her other hand was in his hair.

It felt like forever, but it still ended too quickly. Their lips parted and her eyes were still closed. She put her head on his shoulder and listened to him breathe. She would give up her spot in Valhalla for a forever with him…

When their lips finally parted Oskan couldn't move. Thirrin put her head on his shoulder and he drew her closer against him. All he could think about were her lips, they were so soft and sweet, like sugar… or maybe it was honey… whatever it was he couldn't quite place it.

When his senses finally came back, he looked up. It was almost completely dark out. There was no way they were going back now. After a few moments he whispered, "Thirrin…" softly into her ear.

She answered only with a "Hmmmm…" He noticed that her eyes were still closed. She looked like a sleeping angel standing there with her head on his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" he asked her loosing his grip on her a little, but not letting her go.

Finally she opened her eyes and lifted her head a little bit off his shoulder, "Yeah… where should we go? There's a few wolf-folk camped out in a cave just a little bit north of here…if we really push the horses we could be there in less than an hour."

Oskan shook his head slowly, "I was thinking a place a little closer a little more private…" It took her a moment of thought to understand what he was saying, but then she understood. _His cave is only a few minutes upstream…_ "Yeah… sounds good.", she said calmly. She didn't want to leave his arms, but she did and she quickly mounted her charger. Not knowing how to get there very well she let Oskan take the lead.

After a while they arrived at the cave and put up the horses. Luckily Oskan still had some for them. While they tended to the horses a wind blew and Thirrin realized how cold it was. She shivered slightly and wished she had her traveling cloak. Oskan saw her shiver and pulled off his cloak, lightly he draped it over her shoulders. She tried to refuse it, but he shook his head, "Thirrin… it's cold… you need it more than I do…" He gestured down to her dress's shorter skirt.

She smiled and gathered it around her. It was warm and comfortable… She was happy, it felt great to have him worry over her. She was so used to always having to worry about everyone and everything, that being worried over, was a welcomed change of pace. Discreetly she smelled the cloak… it smelled like spices and earth… his scent. She loved it…

As they walked inside it was cold and dark, after a moment Oskan produced a ball of fire in his palm. He began lighting torches in the cave. "Pretty cool isn't it? Some of the warlocks taught me how to do it when I was helping the white witches."

Thirrin thought for a moment and he lit more torches, "Yes I suppose it is interesting, just don't burn yourself like before… I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

He stopped lighting torches and looked at her, he saw the pain in her eyes. She was obviously remembering that day. "You don't want me dead, I suppose that means you love me." He said jokingly and finished lighting the last torch.

Not missing a beat Thirrin replied, "Of course I love you, more than apples, less than Primplepuss."

Oskan smiled, "I love you too Queen Thirrin freer-in-the-arm Lindenshield pain-in-the-arse-of-the-North."

Thirrin laughed, "Ohhh, Good one, for that your beheading will be swift and painless."

They both began to laugh, and she couldn't help but remember the first time she had been here, how embarrassed she had been and how uncomfortable, but now she was completely at ease. He broke her train of thought by touching her shoulder, "Are you hungry?"

Again it felt good to be worried over, "Maybe a little…" she was really glad he had asked.

"Good, I'm hungry too… I'll go make something." He started to walk away and she felt out of place.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Not really, but if you want you can go make a bed up for yourself… there are blankets in the back and a spare cot in one of the connecting rooms."

"Okay…" She smiled and walked to the back of the cave.

She found the blankets and began making the bed. She found new respect for her chamberlain as she finished. _This one must have been his mother's…_ she thought to herself looking down at the freshly made bed. She walked away from the room and went back out into the main part of the cave.

Oskan was already sitting there with two bowls in his hands. He smiled, "Since the last time you were here I learned a few things… like always feed the hungry royalty before you start eating."

Thirrin laughed and took the bowl he offered her, "Just for tonight… can we just forget I'm royalty… forget we have to go back tomorrow?"


	5. Chapter 5

He smiled at her and watched as she smiled back at him, what a joy it would be for him to be normal again. He thought about staying in the cave and turned his attention to his soup. What a great feeling it would be to only have to worry about everyday life, and to have Thirrin there with him as an average girl… no, not a girl, but as a woman… maybe… even possibly… his woman.  
Thirrin looked at Oskan, he seemed to be deep in thought about something, and as she ate her food, he barely touched his. She wondered where his mind was; sometimes he was miles and miles away in his thoughts. She felt a little bad to tear him from them, but at the same time, she didn't want him to sit there without eating. "Do I have to feed you like a child?"

He jumped a bit, not expecting her to suddenly speak to him. "What? No!"

"Are you sure? You seem to have forgotten how to eat."

He was about to yell at her for taunting him, but , somehow he saw through her. He could see now, that she wasn't picking on him as much as she was, admit ably in her own stubborn domineering way, just looking out for him, and making sure that he ate. "Oh your majesty, I beseech your absolution. I seemed to have been far away in thought."

She looked at him and grinned, she loved it when he fought back, "I told you, as far as I'm concerned for tonight we are both just two commoners. I'm no nobler than you for tonight."

Oskan looked at her and saw in her eyes though she may try to hide her true emotions, that she was telling the truth, and that if even for the night she didn't want to be royal. He sighed at that, then said, "Well then, Thirrin… Shall we get to bed?"

She nodded and for the first time since she arrived she noticed that they would indeed be sleeping under the same roof together… without anyone else there and possibly in the same room. She tried to keep these thoughts out of her head as she nodded to Oskan and gave him a halfhearted, "I suppose so."

They walked to the small connecting room in the back of the cave where the beds where. With each step Thirrin felt more and more awkward, she had no idea what to do. She knew she wanted him, but at the same time, she had no clue what she wanted.

Oskan sensed her inner turmoil, he didn't fully understand what it was over, but he felt horrible that she was worried. "I can sleep in another room you know."

"No it's quite alright, I don't mind sharing a room with you…" She let her word trail off and said nothing more as they both walked into the room. He surprised her by going to the bed she had prepared for herself.

As if he were reading her mind, he explained, "I thought it may feel odd for you to sleep in my Mother's bed… being as you have never met her…"

She was secretly glad, she had found it a bit intimidating to sleep in the bed of a dead woman. "Thank You." She said softly sitting down on the opposite bed that she could only guess was his.

"It's not a problem." he said softly , "Would you like me to leave for a bit until you get settled?"

"No, it's fine… it's not as though I brought a night dress with me."

He nodded silently and began pulling off his boots and socks.  
She followed in suit and after taking off what she could, she laid down. Something hard and angled at her side made her jump up and let out a small yelp of surprise.

Oskan flew from where he was sitting to her in a flash, and before she could even think he asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

It took her a moment to realize what had just happened , "I'm fine… I just forgot to take my sword belt off when I laid down."

Oskan cocked and eyebrow, "You're wearing your sword belt? Where, I don't see it."

Thirrin made another of her famous crimson blushes, and explained, "I put it on under my dress as an unknown trick of my own on Maggie… It was my silent resistance against him…" She let out a low laugh, "I suppose I just forgot I was wearing it."

Oskan laughed with her and returned back to his own bed for the night. He laid down and looked up at the ceiling, that was something he would've totally expected of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Thirrin laid down in the bed and thought, they only had one night, and they would have to go back tomorrow…. What would everyone think? A young woman spending the night alone with a man would give people all kinds of thoughts. If she were a normal girl, she would probably be chided by her entire village and be called names for the rest of her life. For any girl it would be torture… for Thirrin it would be worse. Women of Royalty did not behave themselves in such a manner, especially not the queen. Her only hope was that she could say she had, "Urgent Business to attend to" and that people wouldn't ask too many questions.

She rolled over and faced out, wondering if Oskan was asleep yet she sighed.

He heard her sigh, and rolled over to face her. He looked her over, her red hair was spread out on the bed, and in her eyes there was a look of tiredness as well as a hint of worry. He saw her run her hand through her hair, and he smiled as she twisted and untwisted a strand around her finger. "Can't sleep?"

Apparently he was awake, "No, not at all." She said softly, partially glad he was still very much awake.

He stood up and walked over to the bed she was laying on, "Me neither." He spoke softly to her as he sat down next to her on the bed. Cautiously he put his hand on her back and began running his fingers up and down her spine.

She didn't expect him to still be awake, so the fact that he was now near her, that he was touching her, took her brain a moment to identify. When her mind finally caught up to the goings on, she smiled. His hand stroking her spine felt amazing, but she wanted him closer. She rolled onto her back and moved her head up into his lap.

He smiled back at her and played with her hair softly. He looked down into her eyes once again, and saw they betrayed nothing except that she was comfortable. He was glad whatever was bothering her before was now out of her mind. "You make it really hard for me when you do this."

She raised an eyebrow puzzled, "Do what?"

"Lay on my bed looking like that…"

"Looking like what?"

"A drowsy angel."

She laughed a bit, "Yes dear because we all know I'm the most pure and innocent of all the goddess's angels."

At that he laughed too, "How about a warrior arc-angel? The kind that's all mighty and powerful, yet at the same time looks completely and totally calm and peaceful."

"If you dropped the calm and peaceful part you might just be on to something."

He looked at her, she was so irresistible, her bright eyes and her beautiful fiery red hair. She was perfect, too perfect for him, he thought… but at the same time he knew he wanted her too badly to stay away. He eased one arm under the small of her back, and the other on the back of her head, slowly he slid her up into an inclined position and kissed her lips lightly.

She kissed him back and felt his warm rough hands through her hair and through the fabric of her shirt. Though the kiss had started out lightly, it had gained force and was now deep and passionate. They both had closed their eyes, and his lips danced circles with hers, and soon their tongues did the same. He was alluring, tempting, her only weakness.

Slowly he pulled his lips away from hers. His eyes opened swiftly as the kiss concluded. He watched her as she open hers more leisurely. He took in every detail of her. She was the woman he loved. He looked upon her fantastic red hair, her soft eyes, long eyelashes and, pale but flattering skin which now exposed a very light pink blush. The blush was not like her usual embarrassed crimson blushes, but one much lighter that complimented her features and made her look more feminine than usual. He considered the softness of her pink lips, as well as her stunning body. He couldn't help but think of all the things he could do with her at the moment. He wondered what would happen if he started to unstring the ribbons that held her dress to her body.

She looked up at him; she loved him more than anything or anyone else in the world. "Do you love me?"

He didn't hear her; he was too stuck in his thoughts. He just made himself feel sick. How could he think about that, he loved and respected her too much to do anything like that to her. He shook his head to send the bad thoughts away, he refuse to hurt her.

She watched him shake his head no. She moved from his arms and turned away from him. She stood up and walked away, and started towards the cave enterance.


	7. Chapter 7

"What just happened?", Oskan said as he pushed himself off the bed to follow Thirrin to the front of the cave. He caught one slight glance at her face, and while he was still not sure of what he had done, he could tell that he hurt her deeply. Her eyes were shimmering with tears she wouldn't let fall, and her face was slightly contorted into a frown. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew it was his fault.

Thirrin sped up her pace to keep distance between herself and Oskan, _Hasn't he hurt me enough?_, she wondered silently. She was almost to the entrance when she felt Oskan's hand grab her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her softly as he tried to turn her around by her arm.

"What do you think is wrong?" she said her voice getting louder with each word as she tried to hold back hot, angry, upset tears.

"If I knew I wouldn't ask Thirrin… all I know is I must have done something."

"You did something alright, and the fact that you're making fun of me is even worse! I thought you were kinder than this Oskan, I thought you… I thought you…"

"Thirrin I'm not making fun of you…" He winced at her biting tone, "…You thought I what?"

"I thought you loved me Oskan… I thought you cared… it's great to know that it's all a lie" Upon saying that she couldn't hold it in anymore, tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

He felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest… he didn't remember doing anything to her, but her tears were so genuine and real he knew he must have. He hated seeing her cry, he grabbed her arm, and as she tried to pull away he embraced her. "Thirrin… I don't remember saying anything like that… If I ever did I'd be lying to you and myself because Thirrin, I love you!"

She choked down a sob and turned into his chest. It usually hurt her to be so vulnerable, but here in his arms, she felt safe enough to let go of her anger, her pride, and her stubbornness. She let her tears flow until she didn't feel like crying anymore. "Oskan… do you mean that?"

"Thirrin,", he spoke softly to her, "I mean that more than I've meant anything in my life, I love you, I love you, I love you."

She blushed and looked up at him, he looked sincere in his words and his eyes only showed love. "Oskan, I love you too."

"You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that."

"I think I do," She said with a wink, "It's about as amazing as it is when you say it to me."

"And how amazing is that?" He said teasing her.

"Guess!" She said as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly.

"Mmm judging from the kiss I just got, I suppose really amazing?" He said with a bit of a laugh.

"No, absolutely horrid, the kiss was to get you to shut up about it." She winked at him and laughed lightly.

"Thirrin, you are insane."

"Yes, I am, and I'm proud of it!"

Oskan grabbed her by the waist and picked her up slightly off the ground, "Kiss me again?"

"Never!" She yelled playfully kicking and punching at the air.

"I'm going to ask you again nicely, but after that you'll force my hand, and I'll have to make you."

"Try me!" she said sticking her tongue out into his face.

"Thirrin, you have to the count of three to kiss me. One…"

"Not gonna happen."

"Two…"

"Under no circumstances…"

"Three…"

"Not in your dreams!"

"You've brought this upon yourself Thirrin." He said as he swung her up into his arms and began carrying her to the mouth of the cave.

He must've become stronger in the past few months, because pushing with all her might she could not wriggle out of his hold. "Where are you taking me? I demand to be put down this instant!"

He said nothing and continued out of the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

"I mean it Oskan! Where are you taking me?"

"Right here." he said as he kissed her cheek and set her down right outside the cave entrance.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked him feeling slightly annoyed at his lack of explanation.

"You'll see in a minute if you calm down and just wait a few minutes."

She sighed, he could be so cryptic sometimes, she pretended to hate it, but truthfully she found it attractive.

He was afraid, he had no idea how she would react to what he was about to do. He looked at her face, she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, he knew she was only pretending to be annoyed. He raised his hands up to the sky and started speaking.

Thirrin looked at Oskan quizzically, she couldn't understand what he was saying, they sounded like real words, but at the same time, to her it was gibberish. A silver mist started to form around his hands, and she was momentarily shocked. She'd never seen him do this before. She watched anxiously as he pressed his hands together in front of his face. He said two of the gibberish words loudly, and the silver aura vanished to the inside of his pressed together palms. He kept his hands together, but lowered them.

He walked over to where she was standing, he saw the puzzled look on her face and almost laughed despite his uneasiness. When he was directly in front of her, he knelt down on one knee and looked up into her shocked face. He was shocked at the strength and emotion in his voice when he spoke, " Thirrin Freer Strong- in-the-Arm Lindenshield, Wilcat of the North, Queen Of the Icemark, Will you bestow a favor upon your loyal friend and advisor?"

She was extremely confused, " Yes, go on Oskan…"

He opened his hands, "Thirrin, will you marry me?"

She could barely understand what he had just said, she was so out of it that all she could see was what was in his hands, it was a ring, it had a silver band, and centered and set in the band was a small gem, it was clear with gold and silver flecks in it.

Sensing her confusion he reached one of his hands up to hold hers, then again, in a soft tone he said, " Thirrin, my love, will you be mine?"

She looked down into his sparkling dark eyes and finally understood what he meant, she blushed as she said, " I've always been yours, from the day we met."

He blushed a bit in return, " Thirrin, what I mean is, will you…"

She cut him off mid-sentence, " Yes Oskan, I'd be happy to be your wife."

With that, he stood up and slid the ring on her finger, he felt relieved, he had actually planned to propose to her at the dinner tonight, but to him this was so much better, it was less pressure, more intimate. He felt amazing that she had indeed said yes you him.

She looked at him, then back at the ring he had slip onto her finger, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.

"I made it out of moon light and star dust."

"What?" She looked down at the ring, could it be true?

"I made it out of moon light and star dust… but when we get back I'll get you something much more traditional."

She couldn't believe it, she felt amazing, she was probably the only woman on the planet who had a ring like this, well the only non-witch woman anyway. "Don't even think about it." She ran over to him and he picked her up.

They kissed passionately.

She felt more feminine and wanted than she had ever felt in her whole life, and he felt like all was right in the world… for now anyway.


End file.
